Criminal Act Revisited
by bellalalala
Summary: For those who want to know what happened to Jacob and Renesmee after the Criminal Act, and the continuation, here it is revisited. Rated MA for adult scenes.


**Note: I do not own any of Stephanie Myer's 'Twilight' characters or any plot of the Twilight saga.**

**Criminal Act Revisited. **

**Jacob POV.**

I'm not sure what compelled me to keep running. Was it the fact that a blood-thirsty vampire was just dying to rip my throat apart? Or did I myself believe that my actions were criminal?

My head never found the answer.

I ran for what seemed like years, through Canada, to the snowy mountains of Banff, which in the end became my world. There were times I'd think _hey__Jacob,__maybe__Bella__'__s__over__it__now,__and__maybe__what__you__did__wasn__'__t__so__bad__… _

I shook the thought from my mind, too late to think about my decision now. I could feel my brothers probing at my thoughts, but their intrusion never bothered me. In their wandering imaginings, I could see _her._

Nessie was the same as I remember her, every detail of her perfect half-vampire, half-human face had not changed. I was never sure if she missed me, my brothers never let it reach my ears.

I'd been on a run around the perimeter of the national park, settling back into my cave. The familiar echo as I shook my coat filled the room, and I experienced that calming feeling of solace. This was my life now.

A tear rolled down my snout as I imagined her, I watched as pictures from the beginning flooded my mind, her perfect newborn face, chocolate eye's staring so deep into my soul that I was stuck in limbo. Her first words, first hunt together, the endless years of fun and innocence.

I didn't remember falling asleep, an unfamiliar sound startled me awake and I shot up. My ears pricked and my nose searched.

"Jacob?"

_One of those horrible, realistic dreams again, enjoy it while you can Jacob, because when you wake up you're gunna be depressed anyway. _

I phased, feeling weird naked and on two legs again. And then I saw her. She was standing at the entrance to my cave, the snow falling lightly on her tight curls, her mouth was pulled into a tight 'O,' as she took my horrified expression in.

"Wha-" I began to stutter.

She ran for me, leaping into my limp arms, she kissed my cheeks, my nose, my forehead… My reaction was instant, I crushed my lips to hers, they moved together fiercely. I broke away from her for an instant, looking into her eyes, and ever so gently, I touched my lips to hers.

I felt a tear glide down her cheek, I wiped it away with my finger, brushing my lips against her jaw. She arched her back as I pulled off her pants, her socks, her underwear.

I didn't hesitate, entering her, she gasped. I took it slow, letting the feeling sink in that she was mine again, that she was here. She moaned in my ear, as I traced my tongue along her collarbone.

Her hold around my neck became tighter, her nails digging into the arch of my back as I quickened the pace. Our hips moved together, the cave filled with the sounds of our heavy breathing and her moans.

I stopped suddenly, and she opened her eyes, I looked for what seemed like a lifetime, watching for the look of discomfort in them. But I never found one. I kissed her again, thrusting my hips forward for the last time. I shuddered and buried my face in the nape of her neck.

She stroked my hair as we lay there naked.

"Something's changed?" She asked, her brow raised.

I shrugged, "Never thought I'd get this again." Trying to act indifferent, I raised my bushy eyebrows. Her hand smoothed the frown lines on my forehead, a tear rolled down my face. "Shh," she soothed me, running her finger-tips along my arm.

I looked at her, the monologue already forming in my head. "I'm so sorry I left you, N-" I stopped, unable to say her name. She frowned, and touched her hand lightly to my forehead. It was like a movie, endless scenes of anger and hatred for her parents, her constant guilt for my leaving. "Why would you feel guilty? I was the one who chose to do the unthinkable, such a stupid mistake…" I regretted the sentence as soon as I said it, rejection was written all over her face. I backtracked quickly, "I mean, N-Nessie, comon', you didn't have to pretend you were ready just to make me feel better."

She stood over me, her heel on my chest, her eyes accusing, "I know you don't actually think that. You sound like my father. So I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it. When are you coming home Jacob?"

I paused, "Uh, your parents will kill me? Turn me into doggie-chow?"

So quickly that I almost missed it, she wrenched me off the floor of the cave, winking she said, "Let's run."

I opened my eyes, I could hear the birds chirping quietly, the sun spilt through the crack in the window. Nessie was tucked under my arm, her eyelids shimmering inconspicuously in the sunlight. I quietly snuck out the door of my familiar bedroom, through the tiny hallway and out onto the gravel path. Dad was happy I was home, my brothers were pleased too, however I knew there was one person I needed to see before everything else.

Bella pulled up in the familiar yellow Porsche that belonged to her sister, Alice, she slowly got out of the car and walked up to face me.

"Jake?" She looked apologetic, a hint of someone I used to know was hidden there.

"Hey Bells," I smiled goofily. She looked like she was about to recite a speech she'd read a thousand times, so I put my hand up to her face. "I get it. You're sorry, blah blah, let's be friends?" She smiled that familiar Bella-esque smile and knew it was okay.

It didn't matter that I had done the unthinkable, I had the love of my life, and a pretty cool family to go with it. I waved Bella off, and Nessie came to the door of my shabby house, she was wearing a big t-shirt of mine, it barely reaching past her bum. She turned her mouth into that half-smile of hers, turned and walked back inside, I growled, running after her like the earth does the sun.


End file.
